dcfanpagefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Justice League 006
Justice League #6 - "Justice League Part Six" thumbAutor: Geoff Johns Zeichner: Jim Lee Inker: Scott Williams with Sandra Hope, Batt, Mark Irwin Farben: Alex Sinclair with Tony Avina & HI-FI Editor: Brian Cunningham Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 29.02.2012 Was bisher geschah: Darkseids Armeen sind auf der Erde gelandet. Sie wandeln Menschen in Paradämonen um. Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman und Aquaman versuchen, dies zu verhindern. Superman wird entführt, Batman eilt ihm hinterher und findet ein Portal nach Apokolips. Der junge Footballspieler Victor Stone wollte immer nur, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn ist. Doch der sah in Zeiten von superstarken, superschnellen Metamenschen keinen Platz mehr für einfache Menschen, die sich Bälle zuwerfen. Als eine Explosion Victor stark verletzt, rettet sein Vater ihn mit experimenteller Technologie in den S.T.A.R. Labs. Victor wird zu einem Cyborg, und schnell schließt er sich den anderen Helden an. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Diese Storyline zog sich wirklich ewig hin. Problemlos hätten auch drei bis vier Hefte gereicht, um diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Aber wenigstens ist die Geschichte nach diesem Heft endlich abgeschlossen. Danach sollen dann kürzere Geschichten folgen. Der Inhalt: Metropolis liegt in Trümmern. Ein Mann namens David versucht, Frau und Kinder zu beschützen. Um sie herum ist nichts außer Chaos und Zerstörung. Und dann sieht er ein Licht - grünes Licht. Green Lantern, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman und Cyborg greifen Darkseid direkt an. Wonder Woman fragt, warum er überhaupt auf der Erde ist. Er erwidert, dass er sie sucht. Bevor genauer geklärt werden kann, wer diese mysteriöse Sie ist, interagiert Cyborgs Technologie mit den Würfeln, die die Invasoren auf die Erde gebracht hatten. Mit den Mother Boxen, wie er jetzt weiß. Sie öffnen Schallröhren zwischen Apokolips und der Erde. Durch sie hindurch kann er bis nach Apokolips sehen, und dort findet er... Batman. Dieser hat sich bis in Desaads Folterkammer geschlichen, wo Superman in einen Paradämonen umgewandelt werden soll, der bei der Suche nach Darkseids Tochter helfen soll. Doch vorher nutzt Desaad die Gelegenheit, den Kryptonier ausgiebig zu foltern. Zurück auf der Erde sagt Darkseid, dass "er" ihm gehöre, dass die gesamte Welt ihm gehöre. Daraufhin rammt Wonder Woman ihm ihr Schwert in das linke Auge. Wenige Momente später trägt Flash Aquaman nahe genug an den Gott des Bösen heran, damit dieser seinen Dreizack in das rechte Auge stecken kann. Doch Darkseid steht noch immer. Cyborg kommuniziert mit den Mother Boxen und öffnet Schallröhren, die alle Invasoren zurück nach Apokolips ziehen. Batman nutzt die Verwirrung, um Superman zu befreien, der eine der noch offenen Schallröhren nutzt und Darkseid angreift. Darkseid will Superman zurück nach Apokolips holen, aber Cyborg schafft es, die Schallröhren zu schließen. Das heißt, seine Computerhälfte ist überfordert, aber nach einer Durchhalteparole von Batman ("Du schaffst es, Du bist unsere einzige Chance") schafft es Victor mit seiner menschlichen Hälfte, die Röhren zu schließen und Darkseid dabei noch zurück nach Apokolips zu schicken. Zwar droht er noch mit seiner Rückkehr, aber unmittelbar darauf schließt sich das Portal endgültig und alle Invasoren (und nur die) sind verschwunden. Gleichzeitig sind plötzlich alle Mother Boxen irreparabel beschädigt. Praktisch, denn so können die Paradämonen nicht so einfach wiederkommen. Und die Menschen sind begeistert. Statt des ursprünglichen Misstrauens schlägt den Helden jetzt frenetischer Jubel entgegen. Der Präsident hält eine Ansprache vor dem Capitol, in der er den sieben dankt. Auch Batman steht im Rampenlicht, mit dem "Urban Legend" Status wäre es damit wohl vorbei. Und Silas Stone ist endlich stolz auf seinen Sohn. Auch Steve Trevor ist in der Menge und freut sich. Während der Präsident noch spricht, diskutieren die Helden, ob sie jetzt tatsächlich als Team zusammenbleiben sollen. Batman wirft ein, dass sie die Öffentlichkeit glauben lassen müssen, dass sie tatsächlich ein Team sind, dass sie Freunde sind. Denn so würde ihn die Polizei endlich in Ruhe lassen. Green Lantern hätte Ruhe vor der Air Force. Plötzlich eilt ein Assistent zum Präsidenten und berichtet von einem weiteren Vorfall, bei dem das Superheldenteam benötigt wird. Flash hat sich sogar schon einen Teamnamen ausgedacht: Die Super Seven. Doch der Name würde sich nicht durchsetzen. Ein kurzer Epilog zeigt den Familienvater vom Anfang des Heftes, der sich als Sachbuchautor David Graves herausstellt. Er schreibt ein Buch über die Invasion und die Gründung des Superheldenteams. Seine Tochter schlägt den Teamnamen Super Friends vor. Aber er hat sich schon entschieden. Die sieben Helden sollen von nun an bekannt werden als... die Justice League. Ein zweiter Epilog spielt in London, unbestimmte Zeit nach der Invasion, unbestimmte Zeit vor den anderen Heften. Zwei Männer treffen sich an einer schattigen Straßenecke. Sie reden über Justice League, Green Arrow, Zatanna, Hawkman und weitere sogenannte "Superhelden", von denen es jeden Tag mehr werden. Einer der beiden, mit einem Schatten in der Form eines Teufels und einem Anstecker mit grinsendem, dreiäugigen Totenschädel am Revers, zündet sich einen Zigarettenstummel an und schlägt vor, dass die beiden dann wohl als "Superschurken" bekannt werden. Fazit: Etwas antiklimaktisch ist das ja schon. Da zaubert Johns mal eben Cyborgs Fähigkeit, auch ohne seine Computerhälfte mit den Mother Boxen zu kommunizieren aus dem Hut und lässt ihn mit einem Schlag Darkseid und all seine Armeen auf der gesamten Erde zurück nach Apokolips schicken. Ob das auch die frisch entführten Menschen beinhaltet, die in dem Turm vor der Küste zu Paradämonen ungewandelt wurden oder werden sollten? Und was ist das plötzlich für eine Tochter, die Darkseid auf der Erde sucht? Hatten die Mother Boxen den Plan nicht schon vor ein paar Heften als "finde bewohnten Planeten, füge die Bewohner Darkseids Armeen hinzu, ziehe zum nächsten Planeten weiter" enthüllt? Auch ist es ungünstig, dass die meisten Justice League Mitglieder letzten Endes eher unnütz waren. Zwar kämpfen sie alle gegen die Paradämonen und gegen Darkseid, wirklich effektiv sind aber nur Superman, der Darkseid in Schach hält, und Cyborg, der Darkseid hinfortschafft. Und vielleicht noch Batman, der Cyborg dabei anfeuert. Es ist klar, warum sich Johns zu diesem Schritt entschieden hat. Er muss vor den Lesern rechtfertigen, warum Cyborg (und nicht mehr Martian Manhunter) es verdient hat, Gründungsmitglied der Justice League zu sein. Aber mit diesem plumpen Deus Ex Machina Manöver gelingt ihm das nicht wirklich. Stattdessen macht er Cyborg zu einer männlichen Mary Sue. Zu den Epilogen kann ich nicht viel sagen. David Graves war der Platzverschwender in Ausgabe 3. Die beiden mysteriösen Männer, die sich auf offener Straße zu konspirativen Treffen zusammenfinden, kann ich hingegen gar nicht einordnen. Wertung thumb|left|5 von 10 "Pandora" Autor: Geoff Johns Zeichner: Carlos D'Anda Inker: Carlos D'Anda Farben: Gabe Eltaeb Editor: nicht gelistet, aber wohl ebenfalls Brian Cunningham Was bisher geschah: Am Ende von Flashpoint traf Barry Allen auf eine mysteriöse Dame in Violett. Zusammen mit ihr verschmolz er das bisherige DC Universum, das Wildstorm Universum und das Vertigo Universum zu einem Ganzen, so wie es laut ihrer Aussage immer geplant war. In den folgenden #1 Ausgaben aller Serien tauchte sie in jeweils einem Panel auf, egal ob im Mittelalter von Demon Knights, dem 19. Jahrhundert in All-Star Western, der nahen Vergangenheit in Action Comics oder Justice League, der Zukunft in Legion of Super-Heroes oder in der Gegenwart in allen anderen Serien. Mal mitten in einer Menschenmenge, mal hinter einem Baum oder einem Müllcontainer. Niemand schien sie zu bemerken. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Huch, sollte hier nicht die neue Shazam Zweitstory von Geoff Johns und Gary Frank starten? Oder war das erst nächsten Monat? Hmmm. Bin gespannt, was es mit der Dame auf sich hat. Eine der populäreren Theorien ist ja, dass es sich hierbei um die Wildstorm-Figur Providence handelt, die in den DC Foren und auf DCs Facebook-Seite totgeschwiegen wird. Wann immer jemand sie im Zusammenhang mit der mysteriösen Beobachterin erwähnt, wird der Beitrag sofort gelöscht. Der Inhalt: Ein Mann ist tot. Niemand weiß, wie er starb oder wer ihn getötet hat. Da schält sich aus den Umstehenden eine Frau heraus: Eine Frau in rot. Pandora. Sie beugt sich zu dem Toten herunter, als sie angesprochen wird, sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung. Es handelt sich um den Phantom Stranger. Die beiden gehen von der Menschenmenge weg und unterhalten sich. Er wirft ihr vor, immer weggesehen zu haben. Doch jetzt, wo sie die Realität umgeschrieben hat, sieht sie hin. Er fügt hinzu, dass es ein Fehler war, was sie in Flashpoint getan hat. Und ihre Vorgesetzten sind gar nicht glücklich. Eigentlich wollten sie den Spectre an seiner Stelle schicken. Nicht, dass sie das irgendwie beeindruckt. Der Zirkel der Ewigkeit hat klare Regeln aufgestellt. Leute wie Pandora oder der Phantom Stranger sind zum Zusehen verdammt. Einmischung ist streng verboten. Sie argumentiert, dass sie die Realität gestärkt hat, er entgegnet, dass sie mit ihrer Neugier die Welt verdammt hat. Und dass sie dies erneut tun wird. Der Dritte Sünder ist noch immer dort draußen und wandelt auf Erden, ohne sich einzumischen. Und Pandora soll dem Phantom Stranger doch bitte ihre Büchse aushändigen. Stattdessen zieht sie zwei magische Pistolen und geht zum Angriff über. Sie verletzt den Stranger am Kopf. Nichts, was ihn töten könnte, aber es fügt ihm Schmerzen zu. Es ist eine Geste, die zeigt, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hat. Und dann wechselt sie die Taktik und versucht es mit Erpressung. Wenn er versucht, sie aufzuhalten, enthüllt sie der Welt seine wahre Identität. Ein Akt, der ihm unzählige Feinde einbringen würde. es ist ihr Plan, ihren Fluch zu brechen. Dazu will sie den Fremden finden und einsperren. Mit der Hilfe der Justice League. Ob sie das wollen oder nicht. Fazit: Pandora war bereits vor diesem Heft ein mysteriöser Charakter. Jetzt haben wir ein paar Details über sie erfahren, und sie ist noch geheimnisvoller geworden. Ist sie wirklich die Pandora aus der griechischen Mythologie, die mit ihrer Neugier das Unheil über die Welt gebracht hat? Für wen arbeitet der Phantom Stranger? Und wenn es ein Fehler war, dass Pandora die drei Universen verschmolzen hat, heißt das womöglich, dass die Continuity erneut umgeschrieben werden soll? Trotz dieses Damoklesschwertes über dem New 52 Universum muss ich sagen, dass mir die zweite Hälfte des Heftes etwas besser gefällt. Carlos D'Anda, der den mit einer monatlichen Serie sichtlich überforderten Jim Lee für eine Weile vertreten wird, hat einen ausdrucksstarken Stil irgendwo zwischen Joe Madureira und Lee selbst. Und dass er sich selbst tuscht (oder direkt digital zeichnet?), verlieht seinen Seiten einen einheitlicheren Stil als die Inker-Armada auf den Jim Lee Seiten, die zweifellos herangezogen wurden, damit das ohnehin schon verspätete Heft nicht noch länger auf dem Weg zur Druckerpresse braucht. Wertung: thumb|left|6 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Justice League Kategorie:Geoff Johns Kategorie:Jim Lee Kategorie:Carlos D'Anda Kategorie:Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kategorie:Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Kategorie:Superman (Kal-El, Clark Kent) Kategorie:Flash (Barry Allen) Kategorie:Wonder Woman (Diana) Kategorie:Cyborg (Victor Stone) Kategorie:Darkseid Kategorie:Desaad Kategorie:Steppenwolf Kategorie:David Graves Kategorie:Pandora Kategorie:Phantom Stranger Kategorie:Aquaman (Arthur Curry)